Meeting The Future
by serindraxx
Summary: James and Lily still argue, but what happens when they meet their son? R&R please!
1. The Prologue

A/N: well here's the rewrite of Meeting The future. Hope that you like it; I worked on it months before hand. Please review!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily Evans was watching a corridor, trying to avoid James Potter. He had been popping up in the most unexpected places, nearly scaring her to death.

As she started to walk down the empty corridor, the person she most wanted to avoid exited a tapestry corridor. His eyes lit up, but for once he didn't say anything.

Odd; that's something he never does, she thought, tugging on her book-bag. As she pulled the strap up, the bag ripped. She closed her eyes and knelt down to pick everything up.

Her ink bottles had smashed after coming into contact with the concrete, soaking her parchment.

James made a sound between surprise and a sigh. He held up a gold chain in his hands. Lily looked over her shoulder, because she felt someone watching her, but no one was there.

Then she heard a snicker and saw James throw a glare in the direction she was looking. That told her everything she needed to know. "Sirius, Remus and Peter, you guys can come out, I know you're there," she said in a sweet voice she only used when she was annoyed.

"I told you we should have been quiet," Remus's voice floated out, followed by a whine that could only have been Sirius. Then, suddenly, the forms of the three adolescents appeared.

Lily was so shocked that she dropped the scales in her hands with a loud clatter. The four boys put a finger to their lips. James looked around to make sure they were alone, and whispered, "Are you trying to get us into trouble?"

Lily had been staring open-mouthed at the cloak in Sirius's hands. At James's voice, she snapped back to reality and caught the words as they slipped by. "No, I wasn't trying to get you into trouble; I was shocked. And where did you get that cloak?" she hissed, placing her hands on her hips.

James shook his head to signal that the conversation could continue in the Gryffindor Common Room; where Lily could yell at him without worry, because all the students were home for Christmas.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So how long have you had that invisibility cloak?" she asked, her brows furrowed in a slight frown.

James rubbed his neck, thinking how best to tell Lily. "Um, well…" he said, but he started stuttering.

Lily stood with her arms crossed over her breasts, and she took several breaths to calm her nerves. "It's difficult to understand what you're saying. Please stop stuttering," she hissed.

"I – uh, I inherited it from my dad," he said trying to calm his nerves and his heart, which was racing a mile a second with her in the vicinity. His eyes started following her body movement.

She started feeling heat rise up in her face and on her neck. Which was the oddest thing because she had thought his gaze could never bother her. What was going on with her?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile: behind the scenes…

Sirius leapt on his bed with all exuberance of a dog. Oh wait, he _was_ a dog…

Remus shook his head. "You know, things would probably have gone loads easier if you hadn't let out that we were there," he said, starting to get impatient with his hair, and pushing it behind his ears.

"Oh, lighten up, Moony, Prongs probably won't get more than a telling off anyway," Sirius said, falling dramatically on his bed.

Remus shook his head. Padfoot was so weird sometimes. Maybe that was one of the reasons he hung out with them, Remus thought, rolling his eyes in a friendly way.

He looked around the dormitory in a considering way. "Hey, Padfoot, where'd Wormtail go? Didn't he come back with us?"

"Yeah, he did, but he disappeared just before we entered the dormitory," Sirius said thoughtfully, rolling onto his stomach, and gazing at Remus with puppy dog eyes.

"Did you see the gold chain that Prongs was holding up?" Remus asked, picking up a book sitting on his trunk.

"No, I wasn't paying much attention," Sirius said while placing a pillow on his head.

"Well, I was doing some research earlier this week, and found out what a Time Turner is," Remus said, flipping through Quidditch Through The Ages. "And it's something you can use to go back in time. Or the future," he said thoughtfully, his mind vaguely on the book he was reading.

Sirius sat upright at that. "Are you serious?" he asked, his pillow landing with a soft thump on the floor. "You can really go into the future?"

"Yeah, but there can be consequences. The only way you can get back is through a potion. But the Headmaster would have to know how far back to send you."

"We have to tell Prongs," Sirius said, and jumped from his bed. He rushed to his desk and pulled out a spare piece of parchment. He quickly wrote out a letter to James, rolled it up tightly and was just heading to the exit when he remembered the Map. _And the Invisibility cloak might be good,_ he thought.

Finally he was back, standing in the middle of the room, his eyes wide in shock. The Map had been confiscated.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The threats were still ringing in James's ears as he headed toward his dorm room. Threats that James didn't want to think about.

When he entered the dorm, the first thing he noticed was the worried look on both Padfoot and Moony's faces. The next thing he noticed was that Wormtail wasn't there.

"Why are there school books all over the floor and beds?" he asked, curiously.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, and then Remus answered, "We were wondering whether it was possible to go to the future with a Time Turner. So we looked in all of our school books to see if they mentioned it."

James nodded, and then came up with an idea. "I'll be right back," he promised and disappeared down the stairs.

As he knew he would, he ran into Lily. She was sitting on the girls' staircase, staring into space.

When James turned up, she didn't know he was there until he touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Lily, do you have that Time turner with you?" he asked quietly. Lily nodded, and he took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

She followed him curiously up the guys staircase, where he asked her to pull out her Time Turner, because, as he said, "I'm not about to ruin your modesty."

Lily pulled the gold chain out from under her robes. James looked at Remus, to see if he had figured out how to go to the future.

Remus pulled a book from the pile on his bed and flipped through it. When he found what he was looking for, he handed it to Lily.

When she saw what the page was about, Lily's eyes widened. She beckoned all the guys toward her so that she could explain what needed to be done.

"The powder in the Time Turner has to be spilt, and in order to do that, I need to break the Turner," she said, and paused.

James grabbed for the Time Turner and as he yanked it from her hands, the Time Turner fell right in the middle of their circle.

There was a blinding light and the four teens disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I tried to keep the end of the chapter as close to the old version as possible. I hope you like the new version. I think I'll use the last chapter for all my favorite quotes and things from the original story.

Please review!

Serindraxx


	2. meeting the future

A/N: Ummm, thanks to all who reviewed. To those who didn't I would really love hearing your feedback. Anyways, heres the next chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, just enjoy writing it.

When the flash of light vanished, Lily started to lose her temper. But just as she was about to yell, three teens came into view. One boy had messy black hair that looked oddly familiar; the other boy coming over had bright red hair, and the girl had curly brown hair and sort of looked like she was leaning on the boy with red hair.

"Uh, James, get off of me," said Remus, trying to get James and Sirius up.

"Prongs, I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore," said Sirius rubbing his eyes. Apparently he'd fallen asleep.

James looked up, watching the same teens Lily was watching. As they got closer, James stood up. He wasn't sure whether to go stand next to Lily or stay as far back as possible. Finally he decided to go stand next to her, but not touch her.

"Where are we?" he asked, staring at the oddly familiar walls.

"Shhh," Lily said, pointing ahead of herself. The three teens were arguing.

"Hermione, please, would you just forget about tests for ten minutes?"

"No, Ron, because our tests are the most important thing, especially in Seventh year," said the girl called Hermione.

The boy with messy hair shook his head. "You are nuts, Hermione," he said, running his hands in his hair and messing it up in the back. Lily watched, getting a feeling of foreboding. She was curious about the boy with black hair; she wondered what his name was.

Her question was answered two seconds after she thought it.

"Harry, please, would you give up trying to dissuade me?" Hermione sighed, and stopped short, looking at the four teens in front of her. She tapped Ron and Harry on the shoulders, and got them to slow down and look ahead.

"Uh," James said, "My name is James Potter. This is Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We don't have any idea of where we are and or what happened. Um, what year is it?"

"It's nineteen ninety seven," said Hermione, after a short pause. She looked at the boy named Harry and then turned her attention to the newcomers. "About where you are, you're at Hogwarts. But I'm not sure that I follow how you got here."

"Hermione, you know what would be the nice thing to?" said the red-haired boy. "You might want to introduce us. I'm Ron Weasley, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger and—"

At this point, Harry cut in, "And Harry Potter."

James and Lily looked at him curiously. _Potter?_ No wonder he had looked familiar. He looked like _James_.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius had been having an argument about why Harry looked familiar. Sirius kept saying that no matter whether he looked like Prongs, Sirius was not going to like him. Remus said that it did matter whether Harry was Prongs' offspring because it could mean that Lily was the mother.

They stopped arguing as they looked at Harry.

James was looking at Harry's eyes. Hmmm, green eyes. He looked at Lily, Lily had green eyes.

Lily looked at James, and said, "Don't even think about it."

"But Lily, you know that things can change in the near future. Because you could decide I'm a good person," James said, with a plea in his voice.

"Good person in whose dreams? Yours or mine?"

James thought for a second. "Uh, is that a trick question?" he finally asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

James looked at the ceiling and mouthed, "Why me?"

Harry was chuckling. Yep, definitely like the vision he had seen in a pensive a while back.

Hermione checked her watch. "It's already after eleven, so we'll have to wait till tomorrow to get them back, but we had better get to the dormitories if we want to stay at school."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously. "Why not tonight?"

"Because for one thing, we have no idea what would happen if we left you in this time zone, and because tomorrow's the weekend."

"Ahh, that would explain it," Lily said. James had stopped talking totally, so as to stay on the good side of Lily.

"And also we need to get to the dormitories because we are out way past our curfew," Hermione continued, looking over her shoulders to check for Filch.

James pulled out his map, said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and checked the whereabouts of certain unspeakable people.

He looked up, his eyes wide. "Who's Mrs. Norris?" he asked, his eyes straying to the map.

Hermione looked behind Ron's shoulder. "She's the caretaker's cat," she answered, "Why?"

"Because she's heading this way."

Ron looked stricken. "Then Filch isn't far behind her," he said just as James looked at the map again.

There was a yelp. Hermione whimpered, "We are in sooo much trouble."

Then the cackle ahead of them told everyone that Peeves the Poltergeist was hovering in mid-air.

"Not Peeves," muttered Harry under his breath. Apparently he was remembering the first time they had come across Peeves during a midnight wander.

"Did someone call my name?" said a voice with a cackle and a raspberry.

"Okay, then, run away from him already," Harry said, starting toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

The six teens left behind looked at each-other in confusion, shrugged their shoulders and raced after  
Harry…

A/N: umm, I don't have a lot to say here. I just think I should try to answer a review that I got last chapter.

Okay, just so you are aware, James had been getting on Lily's nerves the past few days before she slapped him. But seeing as how she seems like a bitch, I was kinda trying to clear that opinion, and maybe a little PMS couldn't hurt either, 'cuz girls do crazy things the week or so leading to their period.

But things will be different in a few chapters, I promise. Just don't yell at me ok?

Serindraxx


	3. losing at chess

_The six teens left behind looked at each-other in confusion, shrugged their shoulders and raced after Harry…_

A/N: okay, um, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

"Harry, will you stop? What, do you think the hounds of hell are after you already?" Hermione panted, trying to keep up with Harry.

Harry stopped and turned around. He looked at his parents, godfather and former teacher. Hermione followed his gaze. "It seems odd doesn't it?" she asked, the very thought Harry had had when they appeared.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked out loud. Hermione shrugged. Ron came up to the two just then, in time to hear Harry's question.

"You know, I think they don't even know how they got here. Maybe Professor McGonagall could figure it out," he said, putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione leaned against him, and sighed. "Too bad Dumbledore isn't here anymore," she said, voicing everybody's thoughts. "But remember Harry, you can't say too much about the future or you might mess something up in your past," she stated.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," he said, "Would you please stop reminding me?"

"Shush you two, they're coming up," Ron hissed.

Lily and James were arguing; Sirius and Remus were stuffing their fingers in their ears, trying to ignore James and Lily, who were yelling.

"My goodness, what is going on here?" asked the fat lady, who had been woken up by the shouting.

"Never mind that,' Harry said, and gave the password. The portrait hole opened, and the seven of them entered. While James and Lily argued, Harry, Hermione and Ron told Remus and Sirius where the staircases were that they were to go up.

"Do they always do this?" Harry asked; Sirius and Remus nodded.

"James, are you so bloody arrogant that you have to keep saying we're going to get married? I don't even like you," Lily shouted, her red hair waving behind her.

"But Evans, you know—wait, did you just call me James?" James looked so confused, Harry had to laugh.

"Harry," Hermione warned softly; Harry looked at her.

"What?"

"Remember…" Hermione said; her voice faded as she headed up the girls' staircase.

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. The two of them started toward the boys' dormitories, Remus tagging along behind them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James and Sirius stayed behind to talk. "You know, I was always teasing Lily about getting married and having kids, but now I know it actually happened, it's not as much fun teasing her. Actually I was teasing a couple years ago, but last year, things changed."

Sirius shook his head. "Prongs, I know. You don't have to repeat everything over again. I think…" his voice trailed off. The reason was obvious; the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

James looked up. Harry was coming down the stairs, not doing a very good job of hiding.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" he asked cautiously, his foot losing its balance. He slipped a bit, and sat against the wall. The noise he made was terrific. So was the sound of one of the upper doors being opened.

"People are trying to sleep here," said the voice of Ron. Harry snorted. The only person trying to sleep _was_ Ron; everyone else had gone for Christmas.

James looked up curiously. "Oops, I think we are being spied upon, Padfoot," he said teasingly.

Sirius snorted. James could be such a moron.

Lily and Hermione poked their heads around the corner. "What's going on around here?" Hermione asked, at the same time Lily said, "I can't leave you guys alone for a second, can I?"

Harry picked himself up painfully. "Ow," he said, grinning.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

About two hours later, Hermione, Ron, Harry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus sat on the couches facing the fireplace. Hermione was leaning her head on Ron's shoulder, and Lily sat between James and Harry, while Remus and Sirius sat on the floor.

"Does anybody want to play Wizard Chess?" Sirius asked, not liking the silence.

Lily looked at him in disbelief; they were in a different time, and Sirius wanted to play chess with people they didn't know?

Sirius looked back at her impassively. He didn't care whether she started laughing at him or not. He was about to say this when Ron piped up with, "Yeah, I'll play."

Lily sighed and shook her head. James looked between Sirius and Ron as the match commenced. Finally Ron won.

"Oh that's not fair," Sirius said, acting like a baby.

"Well, what did you expect him to do? Let you win?" James asked sarcastically. He was so used to Sirius' antics; it didn't turn a hair on his head.

Harry was grinning. His Godfather had been beaten by his best friend. Man that was something to go in the record books.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. The look on Sirius's face was priceless. She almost started laughing.

James looked faintly annoyed. "Can we go to the Head master now?" he asked, blatantly ignoring Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, that's probably ok now," Harry said jumping up and leading the way toward the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: ok, this is the last chapter you are going to get for this story. I'm rewriting it in August. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Serindraxx


End file.
